circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Ro Tar R'an
Ro Tar R'an, also known as The Narrator, is one of the Storyteller Deities of Circunima. Characterization As a shapechanger, it is difficult to say what Ro's true form is, but he most consistently takes on two; an old man with long hair and a snow white beard in a long blue robe or a young man with short, silvery hair and stormy blue eyes dressed in cloud-colored clothing belonging to a traveler. Ro is known as a trickster and vagabond among his kin, and is doubtless the most active in the affairs of mortals. Mythology In the beginning, The Librarian had a young assistant whose sole duty was to inform him of the passage of events and note whether or not they were on their proper course. This assistant, over time, grew to love the stories of mortals, and mortals themselves, and dreamed of somehow following them on their adventures. Naturally, his master strictly forbade it, as it is known that the gods can never interfere directly with the destinies of mortals on Circunima. Still, the assistant clung to his dream, and swore that someday he would have a legend of his very own. Eons passed from that time by mortal understanding before the Norse trickster god Loki appeared, creating an invincible warrior that could only be defeated by a riddle. As he had read many stories, the assistant knew the answer, and wrote it down on a piece of parchment before blowing it to the world below and into the path of a great hero long forgotten. The hero, armed with this knowledge, defeated the monster. However, Loki was none too fond of being out-tricked, and appealed to the gods to demand that the traitor be brought forth. When the assistant was dragged before the great overdeities of legend, whom demanded an explanation for his sabotage of the treaty that stood between the world and a war in heaven, his reply was, "I was created to oversee the story and be wary that it follow its proper course. Surely we know that a great villain must have a great hero to defeat it, and no such hero was available, so I created one." After a long conference, the gods conceded that the assistant had a valid point, but to prevent him from overstepping his bounds and creating discord in the future, the assistant was given full privileges as a storyteller deity, the precise order to help direct the plot, and a name; Ro Tar R'an. Affairs In Circunima Since his conception as The Narrator, Ro has been quite active in the many mortal worlds of fantasy. He may appear at any time, in any guise, to guide the affairs of the living, but only when suitable to direct a story on its proper course. The exact parameters of this proper course have never been strictly defined by Ro, but appear to be centralized around the concept of keeping the story from ever ending, and thus, the directive would be prevention of the destruction of the universe at all costs. The Narrator is known to occasionally take on champions, known as The Protagonist, for this task. His current champion is Kage Manako. Category:Deities Category:Storyteller Deities